


Hiccups for Nutty

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hiccups, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Kudos: 3





	Hiccups for Nutty

It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Nutty was at the house of his good friend Flippy, and they were enjoying some tea together in the living room.

“I really like hanging out with you, Nutty,” said Flippy.

“Thanks! I like hanging out with you, too,” said Nutty.

He took a particularly large sip of his cup of tea, to Flippy’s mild surprise. Nutty then swallowed and sighed - but then gave a loud sound that sounded like a squeak.

“Hic!!”

Both Nutty and Flippy sat where they were, their eyes wide with surprise. Neither of them had seen it coming, but the former didn’t even know what had just happened. Before he could speak, he made the sound again.

“Hic!!”

Flippy realized what was going on and gave an amused chuckle. “Sounds like somebody’s got the hiccups.”

“What’s the hiccups? Hic!” Nutty wanted to know.

“Haven’t you had them before?” Flippy asked. “That noise you‘ve begun making is a hiccup. Everyone gets them sometimes.”

“Huh, guess I didn’t know that. Hic!!” Nutty threw his hand over his mouth, a bit embarrassed.

“Maybe if you hadn’t drunk your tea so fast, you wouldn’t have gotten them.”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point... Hic!” Another hiccup from Nutty.

“But don’t worry, Nutty.” Flippy stood up. “There’s a few different ways you can get rid of a case of hiccups. Why don’t you hold your breath?”

“Hic! Okay, I’ll try that.”

Nutty took a deep inhale through his nose. He tried not to let any air escape from his lungs, or let any more enter. After a few seconds, however, he began to blush and sweat a bit.

“Just a bit longer, Nutty,” Flippy encouraged him.

But after just a few more seconds, Nutty had had enough. He exhaled, then panted a few times as he tried to catch his breath.

“I... I think they’re-- Hic!!” Nutty hiccuped again. “Nope. Still got ‘em.”

“It’s okay, Nutty, I heard there’s multiple ways to get rid of the hiccups,” Flippy told him. “How about some water?”

“Sure. I hope that-- Hic --works...”

Flippy walked out of the living room for a moment, while Nutty stayed where he was, hiccuping every few seconds or so. After about a minute, Flippy returned with a glass of water.

“You might want to drink it slowly,” he advised.

Nutty nodded in understanding, then gave another hiccup. He then accepted the water and drank it, taking his time as Flippy had told him to. He then finished and sighed.

“Feeling better?” Flippy wanted to know.

“Yes, tha-- Hic!!” Nutty hiccuped again, then looked a bit dismay.

“Ugh, what is with these hiccups? They just-- Hic --don’t wanna leave me alone!” said Nutty.

“Well, we could talk to Sniffles,” Flippy suggested. “With all the potions he’s made, I’m sure he’ll find a way to get rid of hiccups. Why don’t we go visit him?”

Nutty thought for a few seconds, hiccuping again as he did so, but then nodded in agreement. He and Flippy then headed out of the house and went off to Sniffles’ lab.

Along the way, Nutty kept hiccuping, although he was trying his best not to. As he and Flippy were walking, however, Nutty saw a patch of pink and yellow flowers that gave him an idea. He stopped where he was and called for Flippy.

“Hey, Flippy? Hic!”

“Yeah?” Flippy asked as he turned to look at Nutty.

“I think I know what’ll get rid of these hiccups. Hic!” said Nutty. He picked a few of the pink and yellow flowers.

“You’re gonna smell some flowers?” Flippy raised an eyebrow. He didn’t see how this would work.

“Yeah, I saw it in a Harvey Girls cartoon once. Hic!”

“Well, if you think it’ll work, I’ll watch and see if it does.”

Nutty smiled, then held the flowerheads beneath his nose as he took a couple of deep sniffs. Within seconds, his nose started to tickle, and his eyelids lowered as his nostrils flared slightly.

“Aaah, hah... Haaaah...” Nutty inhaled, dropping the flowers and tilting his upper body back as he did so. One final breath later, he exploded with a triple sneeze. “AAAAAHHHHH-- TCHOO!!! HAAAH-CHOOOO!!! Aaah... Aaaah-chuu!!”

“Bless you!” Flippy said, emphatically, as Nutty rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Thank you...” Nutty sniffled once, then hiccuped again. “Hic!!”

“That’s weird. In that cartoon, one of the girls sneezed from flowers, and she-- Hic! --lost her hiccups. So why didn’t I?”

“I‘m not sure,” Flippy replied. “But I guess some cures work better for some people than others...”

“Yeah, probably. Let’s just go to Sniffles, okay? Hic!”

After a couple of minutes, Flippy and Nutty finally arrived at Sniffles’ house. Flippy rang the doorbell, and not long afterward, Sniffles opened the door.

“Oh, hi, guys!” Sniffles greeted them with a smile. “How are you?”

“I’m doing alright. We just need your help,” said Flippy.

“What can I do for you?”

“Hic!” Nutty hiccuped again, then threw both of his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. “Uh, excuse me.”

“You see, Nutty here came down with the hiccups,” Flippy explained. “We were wondering if you could make a potion that could cure them.”

“Oh, of course,” said Sniffles. “Come on in, I’ll fix one up as soon as I can.”

Nutty and Flippy did as they were told, with Nutty hiccuping once again.

“Although I have to admit, Nutty,” Sniffles said, “that your hiccups are pretty cute.”

Nutty blushed and giggled a bit. “Gee, thanks, Sniffles. Hic!”

“Now, all you have to do is be patient, and I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Nutty nodded in understanding, and then watched with Flippy as Sniffles got to work on creating an antidote. Every few seconds, Nutty gave another hiccup, which went unnoticed by Sniffles but not Flippy.

About a minute later, however, Flippy got an idea. “I wonder...” he muttered to himself, and then tapped on Nutty’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Yeah? Hic!” Nutty replied as he turned to look at Flippy.

“Hey, Nutty...” Flippy playfully held his hands up for Nutty to see. “Are you ticklish?”

Before Nutty could reply, Flippy placed his hands right on his sides and began tickling him. Nutty began to laugh adorably, sometimes hiccuping in between his laughter.

“Hahahahahaha!! F-Flippy!! It ticklesss!!! Hahahahaha-- Hic! --Hahahahaha!!”

After a few seconds had gone by, Flippy pulled his hands away from Nutty and chuckled to himself.

“I’m sorry, Nutty, I just couldn’t help myself,” said Flippy.

“It’s alright. Hic!” said Nutty. “I know how you are...”

The two of them could hear Sniffles giggling afterward. He definitely heard their little tickling session, they could tell. After a couple of minutes, Sniffles sighed with relief and turned to Flippy and Nutty.

“Alright, guys, I have the antidote ready,” said Sniffles. In his hands was a bottle of pink and purple substance, and he handed the bottle to Nutty.

“Thanks.” Nutty was about to drink the substance, but paused before the bottle could even touch his lips. He stood there for a moment, a bit bewildered.

“Nutty?” Flippy asked. Nutty didn’t respond.

“Is something wrong?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“Uh, guys...” Nutty started. “I’m not hiccuping anymore.”

“Hm?” Sniffles looked a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I think they went away right before you finished this.” Nutty rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh.” Sniffles giggled over the idea. “In that case, I guess we don’t need you to take the antidote after all.”

“I guess not.” Nutty giggled a bit, too, as he handed the potion back to Sniffles, who put it aside.

“Well, I’m glad you’re over your hiccups, Nutty,” Flippy said with a smile.

“Me too,” Sniffles agreed.

“Yeah, me too,” said Nutty. “But thanks for making the antidote, Sniffles. At least we could always use it for when someone else--“

“Hic!!” An adorable sound made its way out of Flippy’s mouth, to the surprise of Sniffles and Nutty. Nutty stopped talking as he and Sniffles looked at Flippy, who held his hand over his mouth.

“Uh, you alright, Flippy?” Nutty wanted to know.

“Yeah, I just... Hic!!” Flippy made the sound again before he realized what was going on. “Oh, now I have the hiccups!”

Sniffles couldn’t help but giggle. “What a coincidence. I guess Nutty gave them to you!”

“Whoops! Hehehe!” Nutty giggled as well. “I’m sorry, Flippy.”

“Oh, it’s alright. Hic!” Flippy replied. “But may I have that antidote instead, please?”

“Of course!”

Sniffles picked up the antidote and handed it to Flippy. He opened the lid and drank every bit of it down, with Sniffles and Nutty looking on in amusement. After a few seconds, the bottle was empty, and Flippy panted a few times as he tried to catch his breath.

Finally he sighed. His hiccups had been cured. “That’s better. Thank you, Sniffles!”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” said Sniffles. “If either of you - or any of the other Tree Friends - get another case of hiccups, feel free to let me know, okay?”

“We will, thanks!” said Nutty.

“See you later, Sniffles!” Flippy began to leave Sniffles’ house, with Nutty following him. Sniffles stood at the door, watching and waving goodbye to them.

“By the way, Nutty, about that Harvey Girls cartoon you saw...” Flippy said.

“Yeah? What about it?” Nutty asked.

“Do you think there’s a way you and I could watch it online?” Flippy wanted to know.

“Yeah, there’s this free website I found that has all the Harvey Girls short films,” said Nutty. “The cartoon is called, What Makes You Hic.”

Flippy let the title sink in for a moment, then realized the pun it contained and giggled. “I have a feeling I’m really gonna enjoy watching that.”

“Me too. Let’s go back to your house and watch it!”

“That’s a great idea, Nutty!”

With that, Flippy and Nutty returned to the former’s house so they could watch the cartoon Nutty mentioned. It was probably going to be their favorite of every cartoon they’d seen; not only because they liked the characters in it, but because of the all too relatable situation it involved...


End file.
